The Smell of Hotness
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Zuko's hot and not just literally. Azula gives Zuko a “present” that makes girls fall in love with him. Is this just a prank or is it all a part of a bigger plan? What is he to do and how does Katara and Toph get into all of this? Final chapter is up!
1. Secrets

**The Smell of Hotness **

**One**: **_Secrets_**

* * *

"So, what did you say that you had for me?" Azula walked into the dark walls of the fire nation castle. It was full of cells, which held guilty prisoners, including Iroh. Azula walked standing up perfectly straight, with her hands gently tied behind her back, as she tried to talk discreetly. This labyrinth was quite chilling, made of pure stone; the lack of insulation gave it its own cool. 

You could hear her footsteps a mile away from her fire nation shoes, clacking against the hard, concrete flooring. Azula stopped as she reached a corner of the labyrinth, and a small smirk of machination appeared upon her face. It reached placidly, touching from each cheek.

"This better be good. You know how I hate to be disappointed, don't you?" Azula's smirk fell from her face, as it was now clear business. She was standing in front of a very, what seemed like, an intimidating man. He was quite tall and built large. He towered over Azula, but was still giving his good bit of respect and dignity towards her as a Princess. He had dark brown hair, which was short but not buzzed. It was a flat top that reminded you of fresh cut grass in the fall. His eyes were brown, and he had a deep scar above his left eyebrow. He wore an official fire nation uniform, but didn't seem to be too conspicuous. He wasn't your average fire nation material.

"I found something I thought you'd really be interested in." the man smiled with hidden eagerness.

"Well, if it was sent by a fire nation air hawk, then it must have been some distance away. It must have some worth then, correct?" Azula sighed.

The man pulled out a velvety, emerald cloth from his pocket. The shape of the object inside was shone off from the cloth's lack of shape, showing that the wanted object seemed to be round. The man slowly wrapped the object and brought it up to eye level with Azula. Azula reached up and grasped the round object within her palm. She stared down at its silvery surface. It shined a rainbow glow, but gave the indication that it was just a normal rock. Intrigued, Azula covered the object back up and flashed a smirk at the man.

"This definitely isn't just nothing. Don't worry; you'll be handsomely rewarded." Azula smiled once more before closing her conversation…

¤ ¤ ¤

"One, two, three, four… five—" Zuko had just begun his nightly crunches before he went to sleep. He had candles set around the room that gave off a sedate feel. It seems this is how he expresses his anger. He doesn't. He holds it in and takes it out on his body. This form of exercise wasn't really making him cathartic nonetheless. Like that was surprising.

Within minutes, he had gone through hundreds of crunches, and was still determined to keep going. His face began to sweat, but didn't faze him at all. His focus and concentration wouldn't be disrupted by anything…

"One hundred eighteen, one hundred nineteen, one hundred twenty, one hundred—"

"Zuko." A voice was heard at his door; it was loud, yet nonchalant and placid. Zuko hit his head on the floor. He growled under his breath.

"What." He said with an annoyed tone as he opened his door. There stood Mai with crossed arms. "Oh, Mai. What is it?" he rubbed the back of his neck. It's funny how his voice suddenly grew softer.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you? I mean - you didn't forget, did you?" she stood there in his doorway, reminding you of a demanding mother, just tapping her foot at you.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He plainly answered.

"Come on Zuko." Mai sighed, pulling him from his room. Then, she turned to him and let go.

"What?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Put a shirt on." She stated and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Meet me in the ballroom." She answered, and went on her way.

Zuko mumbled all the way back to his room. He opened his drawers and put on a random shirt. It was a dark red with black outlining. The collar was flipped up, making him seem of proxy, which he was. It was opened through the front and showed his built up pecks. He simply continued out of his room and headed for the ballroom…

¤ ¤ ¤

"So… why are you eating bugs again?" Aang asked, curiously. Sokka had sunken so low as to eat bugs found on the ground. His stomach sounded like an angry bear on a rampage.

"Hey! Well at least I'm not the hungry one!" Sokka snarled and crossed his arms.

"Sokka get up and have some dignity." Katara commented, walking past him.

"I have none!" Sokka yelled back. Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Aang yelled, "Look." He pointed down in front of them. Low and behold, besides trees, rocks, and grass, stood a small town. Aang's, as well as everyone else's, eyes lit up.

"I bet they have food!" Aang smiled and went running down the long hill.

"Aang!" Katara called down after him, "I swear, he's just so persistent and juvenile sometimes." She crossed her arms; "He has to realize he just can't go running around like that anymore."

"His arrows are covered up." Toph commented and slid down the hill after him.

"Yeah, Katara. Lighten up." Sokka said and slid down after them.

"Oh… what the heck." A light smile grew across Katara's face, and she too followed Aang's dust tracks.

"Wheee! Ahaha!" Aang laughed as he about reached the end of his little hill ride. He jumped and stuck a landing on his feet. He smiled and turned around to find Toph right behind him. She was surfing on the land with her earth bending.

"Better watch out Twinkle Toes!" she yelled as she jumped and basically landed right on Aang.

"Oof!" Aang fell on his butt. Toph's bottom was on his stomach as she just sat there.

"I told you to move…"

"Hahaha!" Katara smiled as she too, reached the bottom of the hill as she held onto Sokka's back.

"Ahhh!" Sokka's arms were flying everywhere while he tried to hold his balance.

"Whoa!" Katara jumped off as she reached the bottom part of the hill. However, Sokka wasn't so fortunate as to land on his feet.

"That was fun." Katara smiled as she walked over to Aang, whom Toph was still sitting on.

"Get off!" Aang whined.

"Okay." Toph smirked and stood up.

"I can breathe…" Aang sprawled out over the dirt. He looked up at Katara, "Hey, where's Sokka?"

"Right there." Toph pointed to the ground next to the hill. Sokka waved his arm while his face was like permanently grounded into the dirt.

"A ri-tt-le helrp?" Sokka muttered from the dirt.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Mai?" Zuko called as he made his way to the ballroom. He looked through the copious amount of crowds through the palace. "What are all of these people doing here?" He asked himself.

"Don't you remember – Zuko?" Zuko heard Mai's voice, and turned to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about; I didn't forget anything." His voice rose a little.

"Duh. We're having the big Fire Nation dinner tonight. Did you forget?" she asked in that little monotone of hers'.

"Oh, that's tonight?" he scratched his head with his right hand, and put his left arm around her.

"I'm hungry. Go get me some food." Mai stated.

"Okay." He said nonchalantly. He walked away from her and walked over to the long table full of food for the feast. They had anywhere from clams to chicken rolls to key lime pie. There was mainly appetizers; all before the Admiral's and Fire King's meal. All the common people, even Azula and Zuko, had to stick with Appetizers. Speaking of—

"Hello brother." Azula greeted Zuko next to the food table.

"What do you want Azula?" he asked and continued his search for his girlfriend's sustenance.

"Oh nothing… Just wanted to check up on you. You know, see if you're enjoying the gathering so far." Azula smiled mischievously.

"It's fine." He stated, with some anger in his voice. He gets a little cranky when he's tired.

"Actually, I have something for you Zuko." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko looked up from the table, focusing in on her smile.

"A gift. Can't a sister be appreciative? Just think of it as… a welcome back present." She smirked, handing him a small glass container. It was a clear bottle with a red, decorative cork inside it, to keep from spilling the substance. It was a light yellow liquid that shined brightly in the lighting. Zuko examined it strangely.

"What is it?" he asked and looked up at her.

"Oh, just a little cologne." Azula smirked.

"Cologne?" Zuko sniffed it and seemed to be appalled; "I'm not wearing this stuff!"

"Why not? You could at least show some appreciation towards my efforts. Besides, girls like a little cologne. I'm sure Mai would love it…" Azula smiled.

* * *

**Please review everyone! **

**This is my first Avatar fic, so I hope it's up to expectations. I just thought of this idea the other day while I was watching an episode and I was like hey! So, like previously stated, please review! ;-)**


	2. Trust

**The Smell of Hotness **

**Two: _Trust_**

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: **__-"This better be good. You know how I hate to be disappointed, don't you?" Azula's smirk fell from her face, as it was now clear business. She was standing in front of a very, what seemed like, an intimidating man._

_-"Hey guys!" Aang yelled, "Look." He pointed down in front of them. Low and behold, besides trees, rocks, and grass, stood a small town. Aang's, as well as everyone else's, eyes lit up._

"_I bet they have food!" Aang smiled and went running down the long hill._

_-"Duh. We're having the big Fire Nation dinner tonight. Did you forget?" she asked in that little monotone of hers'. _

_-"A gift. Can't a sister be appreciative? Just think of it as… a welcome back present." She smirked, handing him a small glass container._

_-"Cologne?" Zuko sniffed it and seemed to be appalled; "I'm not wearing this stuff!"_

_"Why not? You could at least show some appreciation towards my efforts. Besides, girls like a little cologne. I'm sure Mai would love it…" Azula smiled._

¤ ¤ ¤

"I sure hope they have food." Katara smiled as her and the others made it towards the small village. It looked like a sedate little town with houses built of wood; they didn't seem too sturdy however. It looked like an eight-year old built them. Although sedate-looking, it seemed quite uncivilized.

There were fires going on throughout sections of the town, and around them people stood. The population wasn't very plentiful, and they seemed poor and quite lonely. The grass didn't even seem to grow on their side of town. The houses and shops were built on dry dirt.

"Hello." Aang smiled while walking up to a foreigner. It was a skinny, frail looking old man. His skin was tanned, most likely not by sun, but by race. He had on peasant clothes. The garments looked like they were sown together by himself; they were an apricot color both his shorts and shirt. His shirt was a vest, which let his stomach hang out, even if nothing was really there besides ribs. His shorts came just short of his knees and were a slightly different shade from his shirt. He wore open-toed sandals that seemed to be pretty worn out; he must've had them for years. His hair was a light shade of gray and was sticking out all over the place— a hat wouldn't hurt him.

"Well hello, young man. What brings you here to this little town of mine?" he smiled a little. In spite of being poor and quite old, he seemed to be pretty cathartic; he was defiantly not a curmudgeon.

"This is— your town?" Aang asked in a surprised tone, as he explored the place once more with his eyes.

"I guess you could call it that. I take care of the few people that do inhabit this little place and its facilities." He smiled once more.

"What's your name; if you don't mind me asking…" Katara spoke up.

"My name is Lee Carper III. My father and his father both owned this little town before I. Now they've left it in my hands. Figures, eh?" He laughed a little.

"Who are these people?" a tiny little voice was heard. The group looked down to find a little girl hugging Lee's leg and sucking on her thumb. She looked to be around six years of age. Her hair was a dark brown that matched her dark chocolate eyes. Unlike Lee, her skin was quite pale, but she was also skinny. She wore a fuchsia colored dress that was nicely threaded, but looked a little old. Unfortunately, she wore no shoes at all. She seemed to be in poor condition.

"Hello… what's your name?" Katara bent down to get eye level with the little girl. She seemed a little intimidated, but warmed up quickly. She stared into Katara's eyes and opened her mouth to respond.

"My name— is, Siri…" the little girl replied.

"That's a beautiful name." Katara smiled.

"She was named after her mother, who morosely, past a couple years back… but now she's in my care…" Lee patted her head.

"Not to be pushy or anything, but do you have any food in this place?" Sokka rudely interrupted.

"Yes we do. Follow me." Lee gestured…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Girls like this stuff?" Zuko looked at Azula funny.

"Just trust me brother." Azula smiled and went on her way. Zuko stared at the bottle and popped out the cork. He dipped his first finger inside it and rubbed it against his neck and collarbone. He pushed the cork back in and placed the bottle into his pant pocket. He grabbed a plate and began to put food onto it…

"Look! There's Zuko!" Ty Lee shouted from beside Mai and Zuko made his way through the crowd with Mai's food.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Mai complained.

"I got a little distracted." Zuko said.

"Ooh. The food looks so yummy." Ty Lee stared over at Mai's plate that Zuko handed to her. "It smells so… so— what is that smell?" Ty Lee sniffed over Mai's plate. Ty Lee clamped her nose closed with her first finger and thumb; "Okay, either you two haven't bathed in a week or that food is really gross." Ty Lee spoke through her nostrils. Mai then took in a whiff.

"Ew… I honestly don't think it's the food." Mai looked up at Zuko, "You smell like a dead Koala… what are you wearing?" Mai sat her food down and held her nose closed.

"What are you talking—" Zuko then sniffed himself before finishing the sentence; "I knew this stuff was a bad idea to wear." Zuko stomped off.

"Where are you going Zuko?" Ty Lee called out with a smile.

"Hopefully to take a shower…" Mai muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko angrily responded and left the ballroom. Zuko caught the eye of Azula from afar. She smiled upon watching him leave.

"Stupid Azula… she thinks she's so much better than me… why does this stuff keep happening to me!!!" Zuko yelled as he closed the door to his room. He went in and sat down on his bed, holding the palms of his hands against his forehead while resting his elbows on his knees. "I bet Mai doesn't even like me… she doesn't like anything. She's just a big blah!" Zuko stood up from his bed and punched the wall with the side of his fist; "I just wish she'd feel something— God, this is so frustrating!" Zuko yelled once more. He laid his head against the wall and breathed, trying to calm himself down; but the truth was, he couldn't calm down. He'll never be able to. It wasn't just the fact about Mai or Azula; it was his whole life. Whenever he gets angry or morose, his whole life flashes before him with irony towards the fact he's still alive. He would always think about how his father banned him and the fact he gave him a permanent scar as a reminder… Then, lately, there's always the fact that his father still doesn't know the truth about what happened to the Avatar. He doesn't even know if he's still alive. The fact of that possibility made his stomach twist and turn.

Zuko lifted up his head and took off his shirt. He placidly pulled up the blankets on his bed, and lay down. He rested his head firmly against the softness of his pillow. Although tired, Zuko's eyes stayed open, with all of the countless thoughts going through his head…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Wow, for such a little town, you sure do have a lot of food!" Aang's eyes grew wide as he examined the large meal Lee had in front of them. There was a large roast on the table with many different vegetables and sides such as broccoli, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, and gravy. It all looked way palatable. By the end, of Aang's words, everyone's mouths were watering.

"Dig in." Lee smiled and motioned for them to eat. Everyone then truly, "dug in". They were shoving food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow.

"Is this better than bugs Snoozles?" Toph smirked.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Sokka's sarcasm swept over his face.

"Eat as much as you'd like. There's a copious amount for everyone, I assure you travelers." Lee smiled.

"You're so very kind." Katara smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "It just surprises me that such a small little town can have so much food."

"Well, there are just so many animals out there along with rich soil for vegetables…" –A weed tumble passes by on pure, dry dirt…-

"You'd be surprised." Lee smiled.

"It just surprises me even more, that you'd give so much to some travelers you haven't met." Katara said.

"Are you questioning my generosity?" Lee asked.

"No I just—"

"Katara, don't question the man's generosity." Sokka said before slurping up the last bit of soup in his bowl. Katara sighed.

"Lee-san." Siri tugged on Lee's pant leg. He peered down at her with a smile.

"Who are those— people?" Siri asked.

"Just some very nice travelers." Lee replied and softly patted her head.

"Well, I just have to go run some errands, and while I'm gone, Kiame will show you around." Lee smiled.

"Kiame?" Sokka questioned. Everyone had question marks above their heads. Then, the sheets blocking the doorway moved, opening and revealing a beautiful young woman. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was beautifully tan, and her cheeks were as rosy as newly blossomed flowers. She wore a long, gown-like skirt that was red and it reached to her ankles. She wore a matching red top that had no straps and come down just before her belly button. Like Siri, she wore no shoes. She smiled amicably at everyone.

Sokka's mouth dropped to the floor. His cheeks grew red and his pupils turned to hearts, figuratively, that is.

"Hello. My name's Kiame, what's yours'?" the young girl smiled.

"My name's Katara and this is Aang and Toph and this is my crazy brother…" Katara crossed her arms as she watched Sokka make a fool of himself. "Sokka, say hi and tell her your name."

"Hi and tell her your name…" Even a ten-ton boulder being dropped on his head couldn't shut Sokka's mouth; drool even dripped from the sides of his mouth.

"As Lee mentioned earlier, I am Kiame. I will show you around this little town that I call home." Kiame smiled and walked out of the tent, beckoning for them to follow.

"This is the center of town. Most of the people come here to loiter and to meditate. It's a very quiet and peaceful area." Kiame explained; "And this— this is the pride and joy of our little town." Kiame placed her hand on a large golden statue of a man. He looked quite similar to Lee actually. His hand was held out and his face was plain, and without any shone emotion. Below him was a plate that had inscribed letters.

"Hey look." Aang pointed to the plate below the statue, "It says: 'do not see with your eyes, for your eyes deceive you well. Illusion is what you breath.' Hmm… must be some old proverb or something." Aang scratched his head.

"This guy must've been pretty important to have his own statue." Katara pointed out.

"Yes. He was very important to our society until he passed… anyways, let's continue with your tour…" Kiame led them farther into the town…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Your finding truly was magnificent… but don't worry. You will be generously rewarded…" Azula's voice was the focal point of the halls of the cold labyrinth. She stood there in the most northern part of the labyrinth. Her mischievous smile soon returned.

"I knew you would find it quite useful." A man smiled. His appearance was hidden by the darkened shadows.

"Good work… Mr. Lee…" a heavy built man stepped out from the shadows...

* * *

**I left you on a little cliffie. ;-)**

**I hope everyone that's reading this is truly enjoying it. To let me know how much you like it/ hate it, please review!**


	3. Envy

**The Smell of Hotness **

**Three:_ Envy_**

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: **__- "My name is Lee Carper III. My father and his father both owned this little town before I. Now they've left it in my hands. Figures, eh?" He laughed a little._

_- "I bet Mai doesn't even like me… she doesn't like anything. She's just a big blah!" Zuko stood up from his bed and punched the wall with the side of his fist; "I just wish she'd feel something— God, this is so frustrating!" Zuko yelled once more._

_- "Wow, for such a little town, you sure do have a lot of food!" Aang's eyes grew wide as he examined the large meal Lee had in front of them._

_- "This is the center of town. Most of the people come here to loiter and to meditate. It's a very quiet and peaceful area." Kiame explained; "And this— this is the pride and joy of our little town."_

_- "It says: 'do not see with your eyes, for your eyes deceive you well. Illusion is what you breath.' Hmm… must be some old proverb or something." Aang scratched his head._

"_This guy must've been pretty important to have his own statue." Katara pointed out._

_- "I knew you would find it quite useful." A man smiled. His appearance was hidden by the darkened shadows._

_"Good work… Mr. Lee…" a heavy built man stepped out from the shadows…_

¤ ¤ ¤

"Ah…. Oh man…" Zuko barely pushed open his eyes to the morning sun glaring out at him through the window. He sat up in bed felt his forehead. "I feel like I got hit by fire nation army…" he noticed that he didn't feel quite like himself. He looked down at his arms to find he was covered in perspiration. He pulled the sheets and blankets from off of himself, leaving his body bare and defenseless to the surrounding air.

He placed his feet on the carpet from the edge of the bed and slowly stood up from the bed. He seemed to be a bit wobbly at first, but caught himself and made a good balance. He swung his head to the side moving the bounteous twigs of hair from his face towards the back of his head. He walked over to the small mirror held up on the wall. His eyes seemed sunken in and he seemed to have bags under his eyes that usually occur from lack of sleep.

"This is going to be a long day." Zuko told himself. However, that was going to be truer than he thought…

Zuko opened the door from his room, heading for the bathroom. The shower awaits him. He headed through the halls and down the corridors of the main ballroom, just corners away from his destination. Then, he felt a weird sensation run through his mind. He felt— as if he were being followed. He stopped in his tracks and listened. Nothing. So, with suspicion, he continued on his way. Then, that weird feeling came over him again. This time he stopped and turned.

"Who's—" Zuko's face came inches away from Ty Lee, "— There?" his face turned a slight shade of pink before he quickly backed up. "What the heck are you doing Ty Lee? Go back to your room." He stated and began to turn around. He then felt the grabbing of his arm. He looked down to find Ty Lee's petite hands, wrapped around his bicep.

"What— do you want?" he tried staying calm with the tone of his voice.

"Why would I want to go back to my room Zuko?" she smiled big with her eyes closed. Zuko looked at her funny.

"Then, don't go to your room… just leave me alone." He said and tried walking again. Her hands seemed to be glued to him. "Ty Lee, get off!" Zuko yelled. She just smiled and hugged his arm tighter.

"Zuko, don't leave." She smiled up at him. He gave her a weird look that he was "creeped out". "Zuko, I love you." She said. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of his head.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Wow this is a small town…" Aang commented as Kiame continued to show them around. The dirt beneath their shoes began to mix with sand. It's sort of strange considering how far they were from a beach, and yet there still isn't any grass.

"What happened to all the grass around here?" Katara asked Kiame.

"Oh, it just died after a while, well at least after our earlier leader passed away… It just seemed like everything went downhill after that…" Kiame explained. She stopped next to a few houses located on her left. They looked as if they'd been standing for way over a few decades. It looked as if you were to step inside, they'd cave in on you. The wood holding it together looked very weak and unstable. It looked like the cheap wood found on common trees, and built by commoners. Of course, no one would dare mention that to such seeming helpless people.

As they looked around, people were standing around on the porches of the small homes and mothers were feeding their children. They seemed like such a happy people, although it seemed all hope was behind them. It was surprising how high their spirits were…

"Um, just by chance—" Sokka spoke up, "You wouldn't think any of those guys were cute, would you?" Sokka smiled big as he slipped his way over to Kiame's side.

"Sokka…" Katara put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Kiame just smiled and continued on with the tour.

"Seriously! Do you?" Sokka followed her with persistence…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Hey, have you seen Zuko at all this morning?" Mai asked Azula who was seemingly walking around the fire nation castle.

"No, I haven't. Brother is probably still sleeping…" Azula smiled innocently with her claims to his current position.

"Sigh… Whatever." Mai walked off. Azula's mischievous smile returned to his face. She simply folded her hands behind her back and walked off…

"Zuko?" Mai called through Zuko's open door. She took a small step inside and looked around his room. "Zuko?" she called again softly, "Hmm. where could he be? – This is such a pain…" Mai complained and continued her search.

Mai walked down the halls searching for any trace of Zuko; he was nowhere to be found. She walked down and found another hallway in which she heard some voices.

"Zuko?" she found her curiosity had struck her, whatever was left of it; "Huh?" she stopped at the end of the hallway to find Zuko and Ty Lee together.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked, almost afraid of the answer. She seemed ashamed of it, not because of the fact he might be cheating on her of course, but because he looked like a complete idiot… Ty Lee was grasping onto to Zuko's leg for dear life, while he stood on his one leg, trying to shake her off.

"Oh, Mai. It's about time! Get her off!" Zuko yelled. Ty Lee just smiled and rubbed her cheek against the softness of his ankles.

"Why would I—" Mai paused and her facial expression seemed to change; "Ty Lee! Why the heck are you on my boyfriend?" Mai yelled with some force. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Zuko's head.

"Uh, Mai?" he spoke up.

"He's my boyfriend!" Ty Lee stood up straight, and released her hold from his leg.

"Let's see about that!" Mai yelled and pulled out some needles from her dress. Mai ran towards her with a fist full, at hand. "Take this!" Mai flung some needles at Ty Lee. She did a back flip, and swiftly avoided the attack. She laughed at her attempts to hit her. Ty Lee then stuck her tongue out at Mai and pulled down the lower part of her eye, making a silly face.

"Why you!" Mai's anger grew quite quickly.

"You're making fools of yourselves! What are you doing?" Zuko yelled. But his voice didn't faze them from their deep concentration.

"Hiyah!" Ty Lee yelled as she tried landing a jump kick on Mai. Mai twirled and slightly avoided the attack. Mai then jumped into the air and threw some more needles Ty Lee's way. She did back-hand-spring and a step out to, clearly avoid the weapons.

"Stop!" Zuko finally yelled and got between them. They basically dropped their attacks and weapons and stared blankly at him. "What the heck is going on with you two? You're acting like idiots!" he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Mai apologized.

"Yeah," Ty Lee began, "We were only fighting over you." She smiled cheerfully. Zuko looked at her strangely.

"Doesn't matter anyway, because Zuko loves me." Mai smiled with confidence.

"I think I kicked you in the head too hard, because he's in love with me." Ty Lee argued.

"You didn't _kick _me at all! And I think you've been standing on your head too long!" Mai literally bumped heads with Ty Lee and static grew between their two faces.

"Why you—" Ty Lee began and then turned. Her face grew depressed upon the sight. Mai turned and grew quite morose as well. They both scratched their heads.

"Where did he go?" they asked in unison.

¤ ¤ ¤

Azula smirked as she watched Mai and Ty Lee from afar. She grasped something tight in her right palm.

"My plan is going magnificently, so far. This will definitely get him banned for life, and me a chance back in the spotlight…" Azula smiled and opened her hand revealing the stone that the man had given her…


	4. Betrayal

**The Smell of Hotness**

**Four: **_**Betrayal**_

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: **__-"What happened to all the grass around here?" Katara asked Kiame._

"_Oh, it just died after a while, well at least after our earlier leader passed away… It just seemed like everything went downhill after that…" Kiame explained. She stopped next to a few houses located on her left. They looked as if they'd been standing for way over a few decades._

_-"Doesn't matter anyway, because Zuko loves me." Mai smiled with confidence._

"_I think I kicked you in the head too hard, because he's in love with me." Ty Lee argued._

"_You didn't kick me at all! And I think you've been standing on your head too long!" Mai literally bumped heads with Ty Lee and static grew between their two faces._

"_Why you—" Ty Lee began and then turned. Her face grew depressed upon the sight. Mai turned and grew quite morose as well. They both scratched their heads._

"_Where did he go?" they asked in unison._

_-"My plan is going magnificently, so far. This will defiantly get him banned for life, and me a chance back in the spotlight…" Azula smiled…_

¤ ¤ ¤

"So, this truly is our little town." Kiame smiled as she had basically given them the entire tour.

"What about that house over there?" Aang asked, pointing to a rather, large home.

"Don't you mean, mansion? That place is enormous." Katara pointed out. It was the only real thing that stood out from their little town. It was nicely built compared to everything else; it actually looked like someone took out the time to give it some decent architecture. It was made of dark wood, possibly one from a mangrove tree of some sort. It was painted a navy color that looked nearly black at sundown. It had an actual door, unlike the other homes that used cloth. The door could be considered the focal point of the home. It was a dingy red and had a large, brass knocker on the front, in the shape of a lion. However, no doorknob was seen. The home only had two small windows, located towards the front of the house, next to the door. They were outlined in a faded gold, with glass that looked nearly broken, yet stable.

"Oh that? That's nothing. It's just an old house that no one lives in; it's completely empty." Kiame kept a smile on her face, which just made her look suspicious.

"Um okay." Aang just shrugged.

"Why don't I show you where you will be sleeping tonight, huh?" Kiame smiled and gestured for them to follow; "Follow me." She turned and walked them only a couple houses down and stopped.

They stopped in front of what just looked like another commoner's home. It was built with thin, breakable-looking wood, but still – surprisingly – held sturdy. After the others caught up with Kiame, she walked in and held open the sheet hanging from the doorway, so they could clearly enter. Katara entered first with Toph and Aang close behind, Sokka was last, of course he seemed to be paying attention to Kiame more than the house she was trying to show them.

"Well, it's pretty cozy, hehe…" Katara smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes it is. This is actually where I reside; but I'll just stay with Mr. Carper tonight." Kiame bowed.

"We really don't want to impose." Katara said.

"No, no, please— it's my pleasure; I assure you." Kiame smiled. She turned for the door and prepared to head out.

"Wait!" Sokka shouted. Everyone turned towards him as his face turned red; "Um— what I meant was… what exactly are we— going to sleep on? Yeah!" Sokka smiled, nervously.

"Oh right. Please excuse me." Kiame smiled, "There are some sheets and blankets over in the corner; the pillows are in the back room. Please, sleep well; I wish you good dreams." Kiame bowed once more and opened the sheet in the doorway, to leave.

"This isn't bad." Aang smiled and dusted the floor off with his air bending. Everyone stared at him with beady eyes as to the fact the dust went all over them. "Oh, sorry guys." Aang smiled, and you just couldn't help but to forgive him…

¤ ¤ ¤

"What's wrong with those girls; they're crazy." Zuko complained while cleaning out his ears with the damp, red towel he grasped at hand. He was back in his room after taking a shower. He was able to slip into the bathroom earlier, to escape from Mai and Ty Lee. Soon he heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" he yelled calmly, yet firmly.

"Calm down, it's just me brother." Azula answered. Zuko walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?" he asked with a slight sign of attitude in his voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were up to?" a slight smirk appeared upon her face. Zuko raised his right eyebrow a little in suspicion.

"That's good… oh and uh, I meant to ask you— what was up with Mai and Ty Lee this morning? They seemed a little, juvenile, wouldn't you agree?" she grinned. Zuko said nothing as she just walked off. Zuko watched as she turned the corner and entered into another hallway.

"Whatever." He said and shut his door again.

When Azula turned the corner, a smile soon grew on her face. She continued down the hallway a little further until she saw the back of Mai and Ty Lee's head. Ty Lee seemed to be sitting on the floor, rubbing her head; she seemed to be quite bewildered. Mai on the other hand, was standing and examining the room. She seemed to be utterly frazzled. Azula came up to the back of them, within their distance.

"Hello girls. What are you doing?" she asked in a discreet manner.

"Huh?" Ty Lee bent back her head while doing a back bend to see Azula's face. Mai just turned towards her.

"What do you mean, what are we doing? We're in the hallway…" Mai answered in a grumpy manner.

"I'm not quite sure why I'm here." Ty Lee began while doing a handstand; she seemed to be quite carefree about the matter. "I mean— I had this really weird dream… I guess I was sleepwalking."

"That's funny. Why would you sleepwalk in here?" Azula played along.

"Whatever. I don't sleepwalk." Mai stated and began to walk away.

"How do you know if you sleepwalk or not, silly. You're asleep." Ty Lee smiled and stood up properly on her feet.

"A dream?" Azula raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ty Lee turned to face her, "For some strange reason, I was— hugging Zuko… weird huh? Oh well. It was just a dream." Ty Lee smiled and shrugged. Mai seemed to stop in her tracks as she about turned the corner. Azula saw her out of the corner of her eye. The newly tiled white floors reflected her appearance as she stood there.

"Is something the matter, Mai?" Azula smirked during her question.

"It's nothing." Mai stated, and went on.

_I had the same dream… except I was fighting with Ty Lee over Zuko… _Mai thought as she went down the hall, _where is Zuko?_

¤ ¤ ¤

Everyone settled in their blankets and laid their heads upon the pillows they had gathered from deep inside the home.

"I could get used to this place." Sokka smiled and rested his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, only because Kiame's our tour guide…" Katara smirked and placed her hands underneath her head to get comfortable. Sokka gave her the "just-shut-up" look.

"This place is pretty cool though. I get a tingly feeling in my toes," Toph wiggled her feet out of the bottom of her blanket, "There's something about the ground here that I really like."

"It's just ground to me." Aang smiled.

"Let's just get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us and I don't want you to be lagging behind tomorrow." Sokka said and rolled over on his right side and facing away from everyone else.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss a second of you drooling over Kiame." Katara commented sarcastically. Sokka gave her, the look, again…

Later that night, everyone seemed to fall asleep pretty easily. Sokka passed out within the first five minutes, and the others gradually fell asleep within the hour. That is, everyone except Aang. He couldn't help but just think about everything Kiame showed them that day. This all intrigued him in a way— a way that just made him more and more curious about the large building in the town. Kiame said it was nothing, but Aang believed different.

Momo popped up from underneath Aang's blankets and purred.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just go check out the town a little more would it buddy?" Aang smiled mischievously at Momo. Momo tilted his head at Aang. Aang jumped up from under his blankets and smiled big.

"Come on Momo, we're going to go inside that building!" Aang ran outside the home with Momo following closely behind. Aang quickly backed up against a nearby house inconspicuously; making sure no one was in current view. Everything seemed to check out okay so he moved to the next house and pushed his back firm against it; Momo flew up beside him doing the same thing. Aang peeped around the corner and saw no one again; so he made his way over to the, rather large, center statue of the town with the golden plaque. Aang tiptoed by it and walked up to the building with its dingy red double door of elegance. Aang stood up on his toes and examined the brass knocker located on the top of the door, which resembled a lion's face.

"If no one lives here, why is there a door knocker?" Aang scratched his head. He peeped around the door and stared in through the right window. It had dirt and grime around it, which made the vision a little blurry, but it was still seeable. It looked quite empty and very mysterious. Aang's curiosity got the best of him.

Aang looked around one last time, making sure no one was watching, and he began to open the door slowly, in anticipation. It made a squeaky, cringing sound as it opened. Dust flew out onto Aang's face, making him cough a couple times. He sniffed and took a few steps in through the doorway. His shoes tapped against the wooden floor, making small echoes through the corridors of the building. He stopped, taking a look around. The place looked quite old, yet strangely capacious. The walls were a dark red and were plastered with many paintings. Some seemed to be of Fire Nation battles, both wins and losses. Some were of women who seemed to be of high proxy, and others of "fire" symbols. The building looked quite large outside, but it was only one big room.

The room had its welcoming feel, and Aang seemed to be drawn in. He wasn't sure if it was because of curiosity or what. Aang walked in further and further, and something at the end of the room caught his eye. He walked up to a square glass container that held what seemed like a precious item inside. It was a beautiful rock. The moon's glow from the window made it look like a rainbow. It was perfectly smooth in all areas. Part of it looked like it had been broken off; it looked perfectly cut out so it still kept its smoothness. However, how could a knife cut through something like this? This made Aang wonder.

**Boom!**

Aang quickly turned around because of a loud noise behind him. The door had shut. Aang ran up to the window and peered outside. No one was around.

"That's strange…" Aang said to himself. Momo popped up over his shoulder and stared out as well; "I think we should leave here." Aang suggested. He took one last glance over at the stone and pushed open the door, making his way back to Katara and the others…

* * *

**Oh yes, the action and mystery continues!!! I think I've figured out what couple I'm going to use, but I'm not telling! ;-) You'll have to keep reading to find out. Anyways, as always, please review!!!**


	5. Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar at all whatsoever...**

**The Smell of Hotness**

**Five: _Mysteries_**

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: - **__"Oh that? That's nothing. It's just an old house that no one lives in; it's completely empty." Kiame kept a smile on her face, which just made her look suspicious._

"_Um okay." Aang just shrugged._

_- "Oh, I just wanted to see what you were up to?" a slight smirk appeared upon her face. Zuko raised his right eyebrow a little in suspicion._

_"That's good… oh and uh, I meant to ask you— what was up with Mai and Ty Lee this morning? They seemed a little, juvenile, wouldn't you agree?" she grinned. Zuko said nothing as she just walked off. Zuko watched as she turned the corner and entered into another hallway._

_- "Is something the matter, Mai?" Azula smirked during her question._

"_It's nothing." Mai stated, and went on._

_**I had the same dream… except I was fighting with Ty Lee over Zuko**… Mai thought as she went down the hall, where is Zuko?_

_- Aang walked in further and further, and something at the end of the room caught his eye. He walked up to a square glass container that held what seemed like a precious item inside. It was a beautiful rock. The moon's glow from the window made it look like a rainbow. It was perfectly smooth in all areas. Part of it looked like it had been broken off; it looked perfectly cut out so it still kept its smoothness._

¤ ¤ ¤

The rest of Zuko's day seemed to go okay. He kept his distance from Mai and Ty Lee, considering he hadn't even seen them at all. In a way, this relieved him, but at the same time, it worried him. He still wasn't too sure quite what to think.

It soon grew to be night and Zuko rested in his bed. He couldn't quite get to sleep. It seemed to be this way lately; he had so much on his mind. Now, with something going on with Mai and Ty Lee, this just made things worse.

Zuko sat up in his bed and pushed off the covers. He seemed to be famished; or at least he looked it. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked out into the hallway, on his way to the kitchen for sustenance. After, a few blocks he came up to the kitchen doorway. He entered in and walked straight over to the refrigerator, scavenging for any food. He soon pulled out an apple and brought it up to his lips. His mouth was watering before his lips even grasped it.

Zuko opened his mouth and crunched through the apple's succulent insides. He chewed and swallowed enjoying it. As he ate, he began to feel another presence close to him. He turned to find Mai standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Are you here to attack me again?" he sat down his apple on the counter, "You do know that was childish, and unlike you?" he folded his arms and leaned up against the counter. Mai turned her head away from him and stared at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she plainly stated.

"What do you mean? You practically tore Ty Lee apart to get to me. What was wrong with you? I mean, if you wanted to be with me at that party, you could have just told me; instead of telling me I smelt like a dead koala." Zuko stayed calm through his angry thoughts.

"Look. I never did anything to Ty Lee. So just— drop it." She stated.

"Drop it?" Zuko's voice rose, "you were all over me! You were never like that before—" Zuko paused; "I kind of— liked it." He admitted.

"Well don't get used to it; because I never did anything like that." Mai said and left down the hallway. Zuko became fumed. _Why can't see just admit she has a soft side! She's so… err…_ Zuko tightened his fist and hit his apple. His apple turned out to be a burnt pancake… Upon doing this, he left the kitchen as well and went back to his room for some sleep…

¤ ¤ ¤

Aang had made it back safely to Katara and the others. They were sound asleep under their blankets. Aang tiptoed past them and stepped into his pallet. He began to lie down on his sheets and against the hardwood flooring.

"— Twinkle toes, what are you doing up?" Toph rubbed her eyes and yawned. Aang blinked as he was still halfway standing up. He turned a little red and began to perspire.

"Um well— you see I—" Aang scratched the top of his head while Toph just sat there with her eyes half closed, and unenthused. "I was just… getting up to— stretch! Yeah! After you sleep on a hard floor for a while, it really gets to your back." He claimed and jumped up, stretching his arms up in the air and leaning to both of his sides with his hands on his hips.

"It doesn't bother me." Toph commented and lay down, rolling over to her side. Aang let out a sigh of relief and situated himself back in his blankets. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…

¤ ¤ ¤

Zuko walked back to his room and slammed his door shut with no compassion towards the other people who were sleeping. He walked over to the rectangular mirror he kept hanging form his wall. It was outlined in a pure gold that was surrounded by other shelves that held candles upon them. Zuko slept in a very placid and discreet room…

He stared at himself in the mirror and scowled at himself. It pained him inside just to look at that scar he had. He was marked for life; and he couldn't take it back. He clenched his fists, just trying to hold himself back from breaking the glass. He finally just sighed and unclenched his fists. He sat down on his bed and layback across it, horizontally. His smooth, midnight hair laid down against his ruffled sheets and moved slightly with every heavy breath he took in. His amber eyes showed moroseness on his part.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he asked himself, "And I DON'T smell like a dead koala…" he whispered and turned over on his side— his locks of hair falling gracefully in his face.

It was nearly two in the morning and Zuko laid there on his bed in the same position on his side. Was his life really this bad? Or was he just making it out to be something like this. Thoughts roamed around through his head as he lay there. _What if Mai's telling the truth? What if she has no clue what she did? What is I was just dreaming? Or, what if she's lying? _The questions never ended, and he thought of these things in his dreams as well. He fell asleep about a half hour past two. He was too tired not to get any sleep…

The next morning, Zuko woke up to the shining rays of the sunlight through his clear, glass window. He moaned and stretched as he stepped out of bed and smoothed his hand through his hair. He glanced over at his mirror with his right eye. He narrowed his eyes in an angry manner at himself. He simply turned away and walked over to his closet. He took off his shirt and it landed on the closet floor; Zuko didn't care about picking it up. He'd just do it later. He past by his dresser and then stopped in his tracks. He turned back and stared at the bottle of cologne on top of the dresser. He stepped back and grabbed the glass container. He loosened his grip around it and examined the glass. The sunlight shining it really showed off its rainbow glimmer.

"I still don't understand the point of this stuff." Zuko told himself, "— but, maybe it'll grow on Mai… Then, again, should I trust Azula?" Zuko carefully placed the container in his pocket and exited his room, in hopes of finding Mai.

Zuko checked around the halls and found no one.

"Maybe she's out today…" Zuko said. He walked himself back to his room and he searched through his closet. He found an official fire nation uniform, fit for a prince. Since he was going in public, this was suitable. He took off his pants and shoes and replaced them with the uniform. He zipped up the back and smoothed out the front to make it look nice. He slipped on his pointed-toe shoes and his outfit was complete. The suit itself was a dark red with black accents. The collar was black and flipped up, while the upper part of the short-sleeved shirt, was a dark red. At a point on the shirt, it changed from dark red to a lighter red, which was more of a flag color. The lighter red extended into his pants that had black rims around the bottom of his pant legs. His belt a light brown that tightened with a black buckle. His shoes were a dark red, and were pointed. They with held the fire nation symbol on the soles of them.

Zuko straightened up his collar and exited his room once more. He headed for the doors of the mansion and opened them up to the outside. The wind hit him like a ton of bricks, but his stance stood steady. He slowly walked down the staircase leading to the bottom of the palace. He stepped on the cobblestone streets and began to walk through the markets. His shoes lightly touched the cobblestone with every step making a small "clang" sound.

As he walked, he began to feel like he was being followed. This feeling started to annoy him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to see a crowd of young women behind them with hearts in their eyes.

"Um…" a sweat drop ran down the back of Zuko's head.

"Ah!!! It's Prince Zuko!" one woman screamed. Zuko had a strangely horrified look across his face.

"Get him!" another girl shouted.

"Great…" he let out in a sarcastic manner. He turned back around and ran as fast as he could.

¤ ¤ ¤

It was early morning and Aang had woken up to a familiar face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Huh, what?" Aang blinked a couple times straightening his vision, "Ah!" he fell back onto his sheets. The individual started to giggle. "Huh?" Aang sat back up to see Kiame laughing.

"It's morning, and time to wake up." She smiled.

"Okay." Aang was helped from the floor with Kiame's hand. Everyone else seemed to already be up and outside. He was the last one sleeping.

"Morning everybody!" Aang smiled as he exited the home and saw everyone standing before him. Katara, Sokka, and Toph smiled.

"It's about time you got up, Aang." Katara commented.

"I was just feeling a little more sleepy." Aang stretched and took in a long breath of the morning air. "Ah…" Aang breathed outward in a sigh.

"Well, for starters, I'm hungry." Sokka rubbed his belly.

"When are you not?" Katara crossed her arms and smirked. Sokka's eye twitched at her comment.

"We are actually having a big breakfast for everyone at Lee's home. He's supposed to be coming back today. Maybe even during breakfast— we want to be prepared." Kiame smiled.

"Well, maybe I can sit by you." Sokka moved his eyebrows up and down, and smoothly moved over next to Kiame and lightly nudged her. She giggled at him.

"Here, come. Follow me." Kiame gestured. As Sokka and the others followed in Kiame's footsteps, Sokka seemed to be in a trance from her beautiful, brown hair swaying in the wind. The sun shined directly overhead and made her look like a goddess. Katara watched as Sokka's knees dragged the ground, and drool dripped from the corners of his lips. She just rolled her eyes.

_What's so special about her? _Toph had her arms crossed whiling walking between Aang and Katara. She couldn't help noticing Sokka's constant stares towards Kiame. This played around on her envy. _She walks funny and her steps are far apart… she walks like an— old person. _Toph thought while picking out Kiame's imperfections.

_Look at Aang. He's so lost today. _Katara peered over at Aang who was walking aimlessly by Toph. He looked up at the sky while keeping in sync with everyone else's steps. _He's still just so— young… I wonder if being the Avatar is putting a lot of stress on him just being a boy… _Katara put her first finger on her lip; a gesture which shows thought.

"Here we are." Kiame put her hand out towards a rather large table in the middle of the town. It was wooden, and about fifth teen feet long and five feet long. There were already copious amounts of people seated. Sokka's mouth fell to the floor upon seeing all of the food prepared. There was bacon, sausage, eggs (scrambled, busted, sunny-side up), pork, biscuits, jelly, toast, ham, turkey, and etcetera. There were foods set for every taste bud.

Sokka quickly sat down at his seat and picked up a fork and knife.

"Let's dig in!!!" he shouted and started putting a bunch of food upon his plate. Kiame smiled kindly.

"You heard the cute traveler, dig in everyone." Kiame announced. Her words caught Sokka's attention more than the food. He peered up to get a glimpse of Kiame's smile towards him. His face turned a light shade of pink.

"C'mon Katara! Look at all this food!" Aang yelled and ran over to the table.

"Yeah!" Toph yelled, "I can't exactly see it, but it smells great!" Toph ran in right after Aang did. Katara smiled and joined them as well…

* * *

**Please review everyone!**

**_A/ N: I just wanted to mention, too, that there was some foreshadowing in here. So you might want to overlook it some more. It gives hints to future events in the story! ;-)_**


	6. Hidden

**The Smell of Hotness**

_**Six: Hidden**_

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar**_**: -**_"Are you here to attack me again?" he sat down his apple on the counter, "You do know that was childish, and unlike you?" he folded his arms and leaned up against the counter. Mai turned her head away from him and stared at the ground._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" she plainly stated._

_-"I still don't understand the point of this stuff." Zuko told himself, "— but, maybe it'll grow on Mai… Then, again, should I trust Azula?" Zuko carefully placed the container in his pocket and exited his room, in hopes of finding Mai._

_-"Ah!!! It's Prince Zuko!" one woman screamed. Zuko had a strangely horrified look across his face._

_"Get him!" another girl shouted._

_"Great…" he let out in a sarcastic manner. He turned back around and ran as fast as he could._

_-"Let's dig in!!!" he shouted and started putting a bunch of food upon his plate. Kiame smiled kindly._

_"You heard the cute traveler, dig in everyone." Kiame announced. Her words caught Sokka's attention more than the food. He peered up to get a glimpse of Kiame's smile towards him. His face turned a light shade of pink._

¤ ¤ ¤

"Huff puff…" Zuko breathed heavily as he stopped against the walls of an alleyway. He slightly turned his head to look around the corner. The women were searching everywhere for him.

"Zuko!"

"Prince Zuko?"

"Zu-zu!!!" They called from all directions.

"How the heck did I end up in this situation?" Zuko crossed his arms and leaned his back weight against the concrete wall. _Why are these stupid girls following me? _Zuko massaged the sides of his temples. Zuko sighed and looked over to his left. He noticed a large dumpster standing beside him. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, and it had grime around the sides of the openings. Then, something caught his eye. He noticed a small garment hanging from the side of the dumpster. It looked like old, thrown out rags. Zuko stepped over and grabbed the clothing from the dumpster.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" Zuko stared down at the clothing in hand. It looked like an old, bright red dress. It had two straps to hold it up on the shoulders, but one was ripped. There were holes like ones made in Swiss cheese around the bottom edges of the dress. The other one was just a dark, army green bandana. It wasn't torn, but it had dark brown stains on the top of it from who knows what!

"I almost forgot…" Zuko dipped his hand into his pant pocket and grabbed the small glass of cologne, placing it in the top part of his dress…

"Whistle, whistle, whistle…" Zuko stepped out from around the corner of the alley with his hair up in the bandana and him dressed in the dress. Morosely, he had to put his other clothes into the dumpster to dispose of the evidence.

"Where did Zuko go?" one girl cried out. A small smirk grew upon Zuko's face as he began to walk away from the girls.

"Um, excuse me?" Someone tapped on Zuko's shoulder. He froze and just turned his head to see who it was. It was a blonde-haired girl with big brown eyes, staring at him.

"Wha—?" Zuko stopped before he completely let out his word, "Uh hmm… I mean— what?" he disguised his voice in a high tone that reminded you of a bad Madonna Impersonator. The girl blinked and looked at him strangely.

"Hm, I'm strangely attracted to you." She admitted with her hand over her mouth. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Zuko's head…

¤ ¤ ¤

"This food is delicious!" Aang smiled while licking his plate clean from the pounds of food he had inhaled.

"It was very good." Katara smiled at Kiame, "Don't you agree Sokka?"

"Yeah, you're hot…" Sokka sighed while staring at Kiame, "— I mean— yeah it was 'hot'. You know, the food! Nice and fresh!" He smiled big with all teeth.

"Not bad." Toph leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head in relaxation.

"I'm very happy that you all enjoyed this prepared feast." Kiame bowed to them.

"Hello everyone!" a voice called out. Everyone turned and looked behind them to find Lee walking up to the table with open arms.

"Mr. Carper!" Siri ran up to Lee and hugged his leg tight.

"Hello, Siri." He patted her head, "Kiame, my dear. You took care of things I see." Lee patted Kiame on the back while she smiled with appreciation.

"It's nice to see you back Mr. Carper." Aang greeted him.

"Where did you go anyway?" Katara asked, getting up from her seat. Lee's smile seemed to fade quickly.

"Oh, just catching and gathering up more food for everyone. It can take a while to find the things we all need." Lee smiled a little, "— So! How did you enjoy the night here?"

"It was nice. Great floors." Sokka gave Lee a thumb up.

"It was all right." Toph commented.

"It's just so great to see you back Lee!" Kiame hugged him with a bright smile.

"Yes dear." He just patted her on the back; however, he didn't seem too enthused. He had a very beautiful girl hugging him…

"Hey Katara, let's go check out the land around her. It seems pretty nice." Aang said.

"Okay Aang." Katara smiled as Aang dragged her along.

Sokka put himself over beside Kiame.

"So, is there anything interesting to do around here?" Sokka raised his eyebrows up and down. Kiame giggled at Sokka's silliness.

"I'm sure there's something we can do around here. Actually, around lunchtime, the sun goes into a certain position and shines, making the sky look like a rainbow. It is quite luxurious." She smiled.

"Well, we could always go— together— you and I— me and you." Sokka smiled and nudged her slightly, giving her "hints". Kiame couldn't help but smile at Sokka's attempts.

Kiame turned towards Lee and bowed.

"Lee-san, you wouldn't mind if me and—"

"Please Kiame," Lee interrupted Kiame in her sentence, "Do you even have to ask?" he smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't remember the last time you were able to get out with someone as a _friend_."

"Thank you so much Lee-san." Kiame blushed a little.

"Well then! Let's go!" Sokka smiled big.

"It is up upon this hill o'er there." Kiame pointed to a small mount of a hill in the distance out from the town. It wasn't too close nor too far; it was close enough to still see the city itself below…

"Great, what am I supposed to do?" Toph crossed her arms as Sokka and Kiame ran off, and seeing as Aang and Katara already left. She heard a purring sound beside her. It was Momo. "Well, there's no one else around…"

¤ ¤ ¤

"This plan is so genius…" Azula smiled while lying back in her bed; she was tossing the colored rock up and down in her palm. She was so relaxed and carefree. "Zu-zu won't even know what's coming to him…" Azula grasped the rock tight at hand and stared at it, giving it a smile of satisfaction. "Scraping bits of the rock's granite into my own mixture of cologne was quite intelligent of me. Now, wherever Zuko goes, girls' follow… nothing can mess this up. He can't hide. He can't run. They'll always track him down…" Azula sat up in her bed and placed the rock safe and sound into her pocket; "Now, when the girls the Avatar is traveling with, come anywhere near Zu-zu, they'll go crazy. They won't be able to resist him. Then, the Avatar will try to save his beloved friends, but he won't be able to— because we'll kill him— _I'll _kill him and get the praise I deserve!" Azula's mischievous smile returned to her face.

"Where is brother anyway?"

¤ ¤ ¤

"Stop, following me!!!" Zuko screamed while running down the middle of the cobblestone street. His bandana caught a breeze through the wind and flew off of his head and his hair sprawled out all over his head. "These women are crazy!" he told himself while picking up his running pace.

"Prince Zuko, I just want to kiss you!" a girl just behind him yelled.

"No! I want to kiss him!" another one yelled. Zuko turned his head back a little to see that the group of girls had stopped running. He stopped and caught his breath.

"I'm going to kiss him!!!"

"No, I am you bird brain!"

"You psycho freak!"

"You're the freak!"

"Err!" soon a brawl broke out between the girls in the middle of town.

"Their fighting is pointless." Zuko said and just walked away. The girls were so busy fighting they didn't notice Zuko had left…

Zuko walked down the streets with his hands swinging by his sides as he head moved, looking in all directions. _Where is Mai? I haven't seen her all day… _Zuko thought.

"Zuko…" he heard a calm, yet firm voice say from behind him. Zuko turned around and saw Mai standing before him.

"Oh, Mai, I was looking—"

"Oh Zuie-Poo! I've been looking all over for you!" Mai hugged Zuko tightly. She practically squeezed his insides out.

"Mai— what are— you— doing?" he yelled.

"I don't want to let go of you Zuko! I don't want you to leave! I love you!!!" Mai smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Well— Mai how about we—"

"Zuko! There you are!" a girlish scream interrupted his sentence.

"Err, when is this going to end!" Zuko was getting fed up with this and just began to run again. Mai watched and stared as Zuko ran off with a crowd of women chasing after him…

"That's _my_ boyfriend!" Mai growled and went running after them…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Ha!" Katara pushed her elbows back and lowered herself on her knees and forced her palms out, bending the water towards Aang. Aang lowered his body and leaned back, catching the water in the air and throwing it back at Katara. They repeated this process over and over again.

"You're really getting good at this Aang." Katara smiled along with her compliment.

"Thanks Katara." Aang replied…

-

"So, do you come here often?" Sokka asked while sitting himself down beside Kiame. They sat on top of the hill overlooking the small town. It was a half an hour past noon, and the sun lay just overhead, giving the sky a natural rainbow glow. It was unimaginably beautiful… Kiame put her hands a little behind her and rested her weight onto her palms in a relaxing manner.

"Sometimes… it depends on if I just want to get away… you know?" Kiame looked up and smiled at Sokka.

"Haven't you ever thought of just leaving this place and traveling?" he asked.

"Oh, never. This is my home— I'll always cherish it. I don't think I could bare to step a foot out of the sight of this town…" Kiame stared down at her feet. They hung down off the edge of the hill next to Sokka's. She crossed her ankles, as it seemed more lady-like.

"Well, that's what I thought it would be like at first… but then, just being around my sister and Aang, we're great friends now. I really have no regrets leaving home." Sokka looked down at Kiame, staring at her toes…

-

"Got any fours?" Toph looked down at Momo with cards in his paws. Toph sat on the ground with an average of five cards at hand. Momo purred and smiled.

"Eh-uh." Momo shook his head.

"Great…" Toph threw her cards on the ground and stood up, walking away. Momo smiled down and grabbed a stack of cookies that now belonged to him…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Stay out!" Zuko yelled with his back against the entrance door to his palace. He turned around and locked the doors shut. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and headed fro his room. _This is crazy… even Mai is acting weird… _he thought.

"Hello brother." He heard a voice nearby. He turned his head to the left to see Azula standing there with her arms crossed. She smiled and stepped over to him, to greet him.

"Azula, what do you want?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh nothing Zu-zu," Azula then looked down at Zuko's attire, "why are you wearing a dress?" she solidly placed her hands upon her hips.

"That's none of your business…" he scowled. Azula just smiled and crossed her arms while she watched him walk off to his room…

"Something's going on here…" Zuko shut his door, "— I have a feeling Azula knows something I don't…"

Zuko grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it up, taking it off and pulling it over his head. He shook his head, making his hair fall back into place.

**Clang!**

Zuko looked down and had noticed he dropped the glass container, and it had bumped up against the bottom of his dresser. He bent down and picked it up from the ground. He, without words, placed it back on top of his dresser and left it there…

* * *

**Please, everyone, review!!! I hope it's up to expectations. It's kind of moving along slow and we haven't even hit the climax yet! I can't wait to write the next few chapters. That's when it will really start to get interesting:-)**


	7. Accusations

**The Smell of Hotness**

**_Seven: _Accusations**

* * *

**Previously on Avatar:** _-"How the heck did I end up in this situation?" Zuko crossed his arms and leaned his back weight against the concrete wall.__"I can't believe I'm going to do this…"_

_-"Thank you so much Lee-san." Kiame blushed a little._

"_Well then! Let's go!" Sokka smiled big._

"_It is up upon this hill o'er there." Kiame pointed to a small mount of a hill in the distance out from the town. It wasn't too close nor too far; it was close enough to still see the city itself below…_

_"Great, what am I supposed to do?" Toph crossed her arms as Sokka and Kiame ran off, and seeing as Aang and Katara already left. She heard a purring sound beside her. It was Momo. "Well, there's no one else around…"_

_-"This plan is so genius…" Azula smiled while lying back in her bed; she was tossing the colored rock up and down in her palm. She was so relaxed and carefree. "Zu-zu won't even know what's coming to him…" Azula grasped the rock tight at hand and stared at it, giving it a smile of satisfaction. "Scraping bits of the rock's granite into my own mixture of cologne was quite intelligent of me. Now, wherever Zuko goes, girls' follow… nothing can mess this up. He can't hide. He can't run. They'll always track him down…"_

_-"Zuko! There you are!" a girlish scream interrupted his sentence._

"_Err, when is this going to end!" Zuko was getting fed up with this and just began to run again. Mai watched and stared as Zuko ran off with a crowd of women chasing after him…_

_"That's my boyfriend!" Mai growled and went running after them…_

_-"Something's going on here…" Zuko shut his door, "— I have a feeling Azula knows something I don't…" _

_Zuko grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it up, taking it off and pulling it over his head. He shook his head, making his hair fall back into place._

¤ ¤ ¤

"It's so nice up here." Sokka stared up at the sky while he waved his ankles back and forth from the hanging edge. Kiame smiled.

"Yes, I know this. It's my favorite place in the world…" Kiame resituated herself and placed her hands upon her knees. Sokka stared over at her. Kiame stared straight into Sokka's eyes; her eyes were like gleaming emeralds with the power to sedate. They looked so beautiful. The sun tipped perfectly, shining onto her and her eyes reflected the sun's glory making it mutualism.

"Kiame…" Sokka began.

"Yes— Sokka?" Kiame looked into Sokka's eyes and smiled.

"You're— you're gorgeous." He smiled. Kiame blushed outrageously. A slight smile of ego appeared on her face from his compliment.

"Thank you, Sokka… I can't tell you how long it's been since I've heard that." Kiame leaned her head back. Sokka seemed a little discouraged; as her words ruined the tension he was trying to build at the moment. He still tried to look comforting and sensitive.

"Why's that?" he leaned back onto the grass and placed his hands behind his head; he figure dif he kept talking he could get back that chemistry. "I don't understand why someone _wouldn't_ say that…"

"Well, Sokka, people around here— are different. They see me differently than you do. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even exist… like I'm just some speck of dirt that helps look after this place with Lee…" Kiame looked down upon herself and a frown perked its way onto her face. Sokka sat up and got at eye level with her.

"You do exist, Kiame. You exist as perfectly as ever…" Sokka smiled.

Sokka slowly but surely, scooted his hand over to hers' and held it. Kiame blushed once more; this time, no words exited from her mouth. She just over at his glistening, sapphire eyes that shined along with his smile. Sokka leaned in towards her. Kiame felt a little awkward at first but waited until he was just inches away from her face and her lips softly touched his. Sokka closed his eyes and completed the kiss. Kiame closed her eyes and her heart did a back flip. Sokka tightly clenched her hand in his as they sat there underneath the rainbow sky…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Stupid girls… stupid town… err! Stupid everything!" Zuko yelled.

**Knock! Knock! **

Someone knocked on Zuko's door. Zuko didn't say anything or do anything because he wasn't sure who it might be.

"Zu-zu, it's me." He heard Azula's voice calling through the door. Zuko walked over to the door and opened it to her face.

"What, do you want?" he narrowed his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Just so you know, there's a legion of girlish followers at our door." She walked in and past Zuko with a smirk upon her face.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Zuko said with sarcasm while shutting his door.

"I think they're finally leaving…" Azula peeped out of Zuko's window to find all of the girls walking down the stairway of the palace.

"Good… they're just stupid girls… why were they even following me? They have no business chasing me around like that!" Zuko threw his arms up in the air with anger.

"Oh Zu-zu, calm down. It's just a few girls. What could that hurt huh? I mean— just face the facts Zuko, they may think that you actually 'look good'…" Azula smirked. She folded her arms.

"What do you care anyway?" Zuko eyed her with suspicion. Azula held her hands up in the air in almost an acting of bewilderment.

"Can't I just talk to my brother and just wonder what's going on?" she asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Just get out…" Zuko stated. Zuko watched Azula carefully as she brushed past his shoulder while she was walking out; Azula smirked a bit as she caught a glimpse of the cologne sitting on top of his drawers.

Azula exited his room and Zuko cracked his door. He walked over to the window and glanced outside at the town. There were actually quite a few people still out; thankfully, the women at his doorstep were all gone and separated…

_What did those girls want? I wonder if it has anything to do with how Mai's been acting lately…_ Zuko thought.

"Hey Zuko!" he heard a loud and annoying voice call; it made his fingers cringe. Zuko turned his head slightly to see who was approaching him. It was Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, what are you—" Zuko stopped in the middle of his sentence to find Ty Lee all up in his face. "What do you want?" he took a step back towards his wall.

"You silly!" Ty Lee smiled and dotted his nose with the point of her first finger. Zuko crinkled his nose.

"Well get out, you're not wanted here! Go home." He stated still trying to keep his voice under control. His temper was raising but he didn't want to take it out on Ty Lee— no matter how annoying she was. Ty Lee just kept a big smile across her face, and she held her hands behind her back mischievously…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Wow…" Kiame's words jumped up from her heart and slid down her lips. She touched her lips, which still trembled from Sokka's touch.

"You seem so—" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "— new to this…" he smiled trying his best not to offend her by his comment. She turned her head while she blushed a little.

"It's just… no one's ever really touched me like that before… it makes me feel— so free, and so loved… I love how that feels Sokka…" Kiame smiled at him. She moved her hand over on the grass and gently grabbed a nice hold on his— making her face blush even more.

"You're beautiful." Sokka smiled while trying to act chivalric.

"Thank you… just thank you Sokka…" Kiame bit her lower lip while still happily holding Sokka's hand…

-

"Ha!" Aang pushed the water forward towards Katara with a slight smirk upon his face, perhaps of predicted victory in his mind.

"Don't think so Aang!" Katara slightly leaped into the air and caught the water, quickly slinging it back towards Aang. Of course, being the Avatar, he caught it with a smile.

"Not bad Katara." He smiled big, dropping the water onto the soil— which soon sucked up its minerals.

"Thanks," Katara smiled back, "you too."

"Hey Katara…" Aang began.

"Yeah, Aang?" Katara walked over next to Aang and sat down on the grass. The ground was a bit damp from the released water, but it was still firm enough to not turn to pure mud. Katara spread her legs out a little and placed her hands behind her, shifting all her weight to her palms. Aang sat down beside her with his knees bunched together and his arms hanging by his sides.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." He looked up at Katara with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Aang?" Katara's voice grew sympathetic. She was afraid something bad might've happened.

"It's nothing really… but—" he looked up at Katara who was still listening intently, "— well, last night… I kind of might have… taken a small look around town…" Aang smirked innocently but callow.

"What do you mean? Kiame already showed us around town." Katara said.

"Yeah but, I'm talking about somewhere she didn't show us… the big building that well uh— ha ha, looked like a mansion." Aang quickly put on a big smile that reached to both ends of his face.

-

"This is so boring…" Toph sat down on a rock close to town with her chin buried in her palms. Momo sat beside her, cleaning himself. Toph looked down at him. "So how's life been?" she asked without motion in her voice.

"Pwuwarrr?" Momo looked up at her and tilted his head.

"I can't believe I'm talking, to a monkey…" Toph sighed.

¤ ¤ ¤

"You need to be a little happier little Zu-zu." Ty Lee smiled happily.

"Don't call me that! I told you to go away!" Zuko continued yelling, but Ty Lee was just so persistent.

"It's okay Zuko-kins," Ty Lee hugged Zuko and rested her head against his chest, "I know you love me."

"Ty Lee— get off!" Zuko backed up against the wall with Ty Lee rubbing her cheeks against his bosom. "I don't want to hurt you, so get off!" Zuko yelled.

"Aw, Zuko-kins, stop being such a pooh head." Ty Lee stared up at Zuko and batted her eyes.

"Who even let you in? Go home!" Zuko just couldn't seem to keep her away. Then—

**Muah!**

Before the blink of an eye, Ty Lee's lips were glued to his and his eyes bulged from shock. Zuko's eyes stayed open while Ty Lee's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was putting everything into her kiss…. And it actually felt… good.

"Zuko?" Zuko heard a calm yet disturbed voice. Ty Lee released and looked over at Zuko's doorway. There stood Mai with a face full of disbelief. Zuko looked down at himself and then pushed Ty Lee.

"Mai!" Zuko yelled. Mai just turned her back towards him and walked away. Zuko ran towards Mai.

"Zuko-kins! Wait!" Ty Lee just smiled and ran after Zuko.

"Humph…" Azula smirked from around the corner as she watched them run around. She actually found all of this quite amusing. "A girl comes within feet of Zu-zu and immediately becomes attracted to him… genius…" Azula smiled at her work and walked off to her room…

¤ ¤ ¤

"You what?" Katara raised her voice, "Aang, Kiame was nice enough to show us around and you deliberately go somewhere she didn't want you to?" Katara jumped to her feet and paced the ground in front of Aang.

"Well, she didn't actually say we couldn't." Aang smiled. Katara stopped and stared at him. Aang sighed and looked down.

"I know, I know, Katara," Aang began, "— but it's not the fact that I went there, it's what I found," he said. Katara stopped her yelling and began to listen because she now seemed to be intrigued.

"What— did you find?" he voice was much calmer.

"Well… there was this rainbow colored rock, and it had a piece taken from it… and the room it was in was all fire nation… something weird is going no here." Aang explained.

"Do you think they're hiding something from us?" Katara asked.

"Maybe… but that's what I need to find out." He stated.

"But, why would they give us all of this food, as well as a place to stay?" she questioned.

"To hide their guilt? Who knows?" Aang said.

"You want to know what we're hiding eh?" Katara and Aang heard a voice…

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be able to update as often as I used to due to my current circumstances. I'm hoping to get a new chapter out every two weeks; so bare with me!!!**


	8. Deception

**The Smell of Hotness **

**_Eight: _Deception**

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: **- Sokka leaned in towards her. Kiame felt a little awkward at first but waited until he was just inches away from her face and her lips softly touched his. Sokka closed his eyes and completed the kiss. Kiame closed her eyes and her heart did a back flip. Sokka tightly clenched her hand in his as they sat there underneath the rainbow sky…_

_-"It's nothing really… but—" he looked up at Katara who was still listening intently, "— well, last night… I kind of might have… taken a small look around town…" Aang smirked innocently but callow._

_"What do you mean? Kiame already showed us around town." Katara said._

_"Yeah but, I'm talking about somewhere she didn't show us… the big building that well uh— ha ha, looked like a mansion." Aang quickly put on a big smile that reached to both ends of his face._

_-"Zuko?" Zuko heard a calm yet disturbed voice. Ty Lee released and looked over at Zuko's doorway. There stood Mai with a face full of disbelief. Zuko looked down at himself and then pushed Ty Lee._

_"Mai!" Zuko yelled. Mai just turned her back towards him and walked away. Zuko ran towards Mai._

_"Zuko-kins! Wait!" Ty Lee just smiled and ran after Zuko._

_"Humph…" Azula smirked from around the corner as she watched them run around. She actually found all of this quite amusing. "A girl comes within feet of Zu-zu and immediately becomes attracted to him… genius…" Azula smiled at her work and walked off to her room…_

_-"Do you think they're hiding something from us?" Katara asked._

_"Maybe… but that's what I need to find out." He stated._

_"But, why would they give us all of this food, as well as a place to stay?" she questioned._

_"To hide their guilt? Who knows?" Aang said._

_"You want to know what we're hiding eh?" Katara and Aang heard a voice…_

¤ ¤ ¤

"You want to know what we're hiding eh?" Katara and Aang look over to find someone standing near.

"Mr. Carper!" Katara smiled nervously.

"We were just—"

"Talking about snooping?" Lee interrupted Aang in his speech, "— It's not very nice to go and snoop around when a town takes you in with open arms, is it? You ungrateful children…" Lee snarled.

Tension built between Aang, Lee, and Katara.

"Look— Lee," Katara began, "You're hiding something important, now what is it? You obviously don't want us to know." Katara stood her ground and stepped in front of Aang.

"Little girl, little girl…" Lee shook his head with a smirk upon his face, "You should have just minded your own… business!" Lee raised his voice and his body caught on fire. Katara's eyes widened.

"Hehe…" Lee stared up at Katara and Aang from his position. He had an insane face of laughter on, which made you think he was psycho. His veins popped out and could be seen through his skin; his eyebrows narrowed and he hunched his back in a basic 'attack' position.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll take him." Aang stepped in front of Katara with a firm stance. Lee smiled with anticipation.

"Creaming a couple of kids… this should be fun…" Lee smirked…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Mai wait!" Zuko caught up to Mai who still had her back turned towards him. He was about six feet away from her as she stared dead at the wall in front of her. Ty Lee soon caught up to Zuko and hugged his back.

"Zuko-kins, why did you run?" Ty Lee giggled.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled. He struggled to keep away, and he still didn't wait to get really angry because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Zuko…" Mai spoke up, "what are you doing?" she asked and turned around to face him. Zuko's eyes turned apologetic as he stepped closer to Mai with Ty Lee snuggling against his back.

"Nothing's going on, Mai— you should know me better than—" Zuko stopped in the middle of his sentence as Mai's facial expression changed. "Mai?" Zuko has a questionable look upon his face as Mai grew a big smile. Mai took a few steps toward Zuko.

"Zuko, I could never be mad at you!" Mia suddenly grasped onto Zuko in a tight hug, while Ty Lee snuggled against his back.

"Get off!" Zuko shouted as he shook both of them off. They both fell on their butts beside him. "What's wrong with you two? You've been acting funny lately, and I DEMAND to know what's going on!" Zuko became furious, because he had no idea what was going on exactly.

"Oh—" Ty Lee whined, "Zuko-kins, I love you. What's wrong with that?" she smiled.

"I'm your girlfriend, and I deserve unconditional love." Mai stated.

"This isn't love! This is psychotic!" he yelled. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other and back at Zuko.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Ha!" Lee summoned fire from his hands and swung them over his head in a graceful circle; you could see he was well trained and prepared. Aang pulled his staff from his back and held it in front of him.

"Take this!" Lee's hands pushed myriads of fire from their depths and pushed them forward— fire blazing towards Aang. He jumped in the air and kicked swerves of air at Lee. The air hit Lee forcefully and took him to the ground. Lee looked back up at Aang who was standing firmly on the ground, waiting for his next attack.

"What's this?" Lee began, "An air bender? The air temple was wiped out— which can only mean… the Avatar lives, still, for time and definite." Lee smirked; "A battle with the Avatar should be honoring, and yet overwhelming. Let me just warn you boy," Lee stood up to his feet like it was nothing, "I'm not as frail as I may look." He smirked mischievously. Lee came rushing towards Aang and swung his fist at Aang's face but missed; then he came back with a low fiery kick and slightly grazed Aang's shoes.

"Wow, you're pretty good for an old man." Aang seemed surprised.

"Some say I am a healthy young man…" Lee smiled with pride in his eyes.

"I'll go find Sokka!" Katara yelled and headed off towards the village…

"An old man or young man, you won't win." Aang smiled.

"We'll see, young Avatar." Lee readied his next attack…

-

"They should be back by now…" Toph sat on the doorsteps of a home as she stared out into the distance, wondering when she was going to see Sokka and the others again. She stared down at his wrist pointlessly, knowing she didn't have a watch, but it seemed like the proper thing to do at the time.

"Yeah… haha." Toph heard voices coming in from her left and sure enough, there came Sokka and Kiame, smiling and walking together. Toph smiled upon seeing Sokka, and stood up from the steps. Then Toph peered down at their hands, which were entwined within each other— Toph then frowned and sat back down with a gloomy, yet anger look upon her face.

"Hey Toph." Sokka smiled as he walked up to her holding Kiame's hand.

"Whatever…" Toph yawned, "— Have you seen Aang and Katara? They've been away for a while now…"

"Oh, you know their training sessions. They're probably just throwing a couple of punches back and forth, yahdda, yahdda…"

"Sokka! Toph!" Katara's voice was heard loudly from the distance. They turned their attention towards her.

Katara came running to them and stopped, breathing heavily.

"We have— to go," she said between breaths.

"Why? What's going on?" Sokka asked, obviously not wanting to leave.

"Just come on Sokka. I'll tell you on the way." Katara stated, trying not to say anything in front of Kiame. Toph went ahead and stood up behind Katara. Sokka looked over at Kiame who stood with disappointment deep in her eyes.

"Kiame, would you— like to come with—"

"No! – She can't." Katara stopped Sokka in his sentence.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't she?" Sokka questioned.

"Because," Katara bowed her head momentarily, "— She can't be trusted."

Kiame almost seemed hurt by her words.

"Why not? She's done nothing but be nice to us!" Sokka tried to reason.

"Yeah, and she's lied to us, Sokka. Everyone in this village has. There's something you don't know… and Aang's in trouble. So ask yourself, Sokka, what's more important— Aang, or some girl you just met?" Katara asked him.

Sokka looked up at Kiame's beautiful crystal green eyes, and frowned. He dropped her hand and stepped forward. Kiame held the side of her arm with her hand and stared at Sokka with frowning eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Sokka stated. Kiame looked down and then looked back up at Sokka.

"Let me go with you." She stated.

-

"Ha!" Aang's wind slashed against Lee's fire bending until they broke apart from pure force against force. Lee adjusted his wrists as he stared at Aang.

"Feh…" he stared down at the ground, "— I'm sorry to say, that I can't finish our little rumble today young Avatar." Lee said.

"Why?" Aang asked, being cautious.

"I have some things to do…" he said and took off running. Aang blinked as he watched him run. It was funny because he ran almost like a coward, but fought valiantly as a solider.

"Okay…" Aang scratched the back of his head.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Maybe they won't detect me here." Zuko sat on the floor of a darkened room. The room was quite small, and almost pitch black, with only a little light coming through the cracks of the door. He sat crossed-legged with his arms folded, and his back against the wall. He sat alone in the closet…

"I can't believe I'm a prince, sitting on the ground, in a closet, running from psychotic women…" Zuko stated with a sour look on his face.

"Oh Zu-zu!" he heard Mai shout from outside.

"Zuko-kins!" he heard Ty Lee giggle, "Where are you?" he then heard footsteps and they got further and further away… _Are they gone? _He thought. He stood up to his feet and slowly opened the closet door, peeping outside. No one could be seen. His eyes shifted around to all parts of the room. No one. Zuko stepped out of the closet and closed it.

"This whole thing is really getting on my nerves… something strange is going on… I wouldn't doubt that Azula has something to do with it…" Zuko told himself.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Aang!" Katara yelled while catching up to him. She was slightly seen in the distance, running towards Aang along with Sokka, Toph, and… someone else?

"Hey Katara." Aang greeted her as she caught up to him. She stopped to catch her breath along with the others. "Kiame?" Aang tilted his head at their follower.

"Oh— well, she said she'd be able to help us… she knows a lot about this place as well as Lee…but don't worry— I'll be keeping a close eye on her." Katara turned for a second just to give her a menacing look.

"Oh, okay." Aang smiled.

"So, what ever happened to Lee anyways?" Katara asked.

"Um," Aang scratched his head with a slight smile, "— He kind of, ran away…"

"Ran away?" Katara looked at him funny.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sokka shouted, "So you… were fighting Lee Carper III?"

"Yeah…" Aang replied.

"Why would you fight an old man? Are you crazy?" Sokka shouted.

"He attacked us Sokka!" Katara yelled back. They looked over at Kiame who stood there with a guilty look upon her face.

"There's something you guys should probably know…" Kiame spoke up fiddling with the edges of her dress.

"What is it Kiame?" Sokka asked with a sweet, amorous tone.

"Well— Lee isn't actually the person you think he is… and—" Kiame paused, "— Neither am I…"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka questioned.

"Follow me." Kiame gestured.

"Why? So you can take us away from the village into a trap?" Katara stood her grounds.

"Don't worry… I won't do anything like that, I just need to get away from the village area— that's the only way I can show you." She explained. Katara still didn't seem to buy it.

"Come on Katara. We'll stay cautious." Aang said.

"Fine…" Katara gave in, "But I'll be keeping on eye on you."

Katara followed them along as Kiame led them far away from the village and beyond the hills that protruded over the area. Kiame soon stopped and so did the others; she just stood there with her head bowed.

"Why did you need to bring us here to show us anything?" Toph asked.

"Just watch… please." Kiame stated.

As they stood there before Kiame, a strange feel befell them. Then, Kiame's body began to glow a strange, white aura.

"What's going on?" Aang whispered. Then, the aura stopped. As the aura stopped, Kiame's old, raggedy dress turned to a long, clean, white robe. And then…

* * *

**Please review everyone!!! And yes, I left a dire cliffhanger! You'll ahve to wait until the next chapter to find out. Any guesses? I think it's actually quite obvious with all the foreshadowing I had...**


	9. Warnings

**The Smell of Hotness**

_**Nine: **_**Warnings**

* * *

**_Previously on Avatar:_ _-_**_"Nothing's going on, Mai— you should know me better than—" Zuko stopped in the middle of his sentence as Mai's facial expression changed. "Mai?" Zuko has a questionable look upon his face as Mai grew a big smile. Mai took a few steps toward Zuko._

_"Zuko, I could never be mad at you!" Mai suddenly grasped onto Zuko in a tight hug, while Ty Lee snuggled against his back._

_"Get off!" Zuko shouted as he shook both of them off. They both fell on their butts beside him. "What's wrong with you two? You've been acting funny lately, and I DEMAND to know what's going on!" Zuko became furious, because he had no idea what was going on exactly._

_-"What's this?" Lee began, "An air bender? The air temple was wiped out— which can only mean… the Avatar lives, still, for time and definite." Lee smirked; "A battle with the Avatar should be honoring, and yet overwhelming. Let me just warn you boy," Lee stood up to his feet like it was nothing, "I'm not as frail as I may look." He smirked mischievously. Lee came rushing towards Aang…_

_- "— She can't be trusted."_

_Kiame almost seemed hurt by her words._

_"Why not? She's done nothing but be nice to us!" Sokka tried to reason._

_"Yeah, and she's lied to us, Sokka. Everyone in this village has. There's something you don't know… and Aang's in trouble. So ask yourself, Sokka, what's more important— Aang, or some girl you just met?" Katara asked him._

_Sokka looked up at Kiame's beautiful crystal green eyes, and frowned. He dropped her hand and stepped forward. Kiame held the side of her arm with her hand and stared at Sokka with frowning eyes._

_"I'm… I'm sorry." Sokka stated. Kiame looked down and then looked back up at Sokka._

_"Let me go with you." She stated._

_"I have some things to do…" he said and took off running. Aang blinked as he watched him run. It was funny because he ran almost like a coward, but fought valiantly as a solider._

_"Okay…" Aang scratched the back of his head._

_-"What's going on?" Aang whispered. Then, the aura stopped. As the aura stopped, Kiame's old, raggedy dress turned to a long, clean, white robe. And then…_

¤ ¤ ¤

"What's this?" Azula asked one of her servants as they handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

"It's an urgent message from General Carper." They stated.

"Hmm… really?" Azula smiled as she unrolled the letter and began to read it, "— Well, it looks like my plan's about to go underway… servant, ready some of my soldiers… we're about to head off." Azula smiled mischievously.

¤ ¤ ¤

Kiame's old, raggedy dress turned to a long, clean, white robe. Then, her beautiful, frictionless, brown hair began to fade to gray. Kiame lifted up her head from staring at the ground and looked at Aang and the others.

"Oh my…" Katara gasped.

"Oh my god! That old hag ate Kiame!" Sokka jumped behind Toph.

"Sokka… I am Kiame…" Kiame's gentle, pale face had turned to ashy, semi-dark skin. Her crystal green eyes had turned to gray, almost matching her hair. Her hand looked frail and shriveled.

"Uh…" Sokka fainted onto the ground…

"How are you Kiame— I mean, what happened to you?" Katara walked up to her and gently placed her hand onto her cheek. Kiame grasped her hand with slight compassion.

"My dear…" she bellowed, "— I am of exactly eighty years… I am not the young woman you met me as. That— was merely an illusion of the eyes."

"An illusion?" Aang stepped forward.

"Well," Kiame bowed her head as she held her hands together against her stomach, "Do you remember that old, tall building around the center of the town?"

"Yeah, it had that weird rock in there." Aang said.

"Yes… that rock is what our civilization relies on. It provides power and protection… it also gives us the element of surprise… because— it gives off the essence of illusion. And morosely, the fire nation is the only people who knows about it other than us." Kiame's tone grew deep and joy was a thing of the past within her.

"Why does the fire nation know about it?" Toph asked while holding Sokka's head off the ground.

"Well— because Azula has part of it…" Kiame stated. Everyone gasped.

"What can she do with it?" Aang asked eagerly.

"I'm not too sure… I just know that it's been said that, when used properly, the rock can have many powers. It's main attribute, is illusion. It deceives many… the only way to avoid it's power to have it close to your body, or to get away from it— approximately one hundred or more yards…" she explained, "Be warned… Lee is probably already in contact with Princess Azula. You must get as far away as possible!"

¤ ¤ ¤

"Oh Zu-zu!" Azula called throughout the halls, "I know you're around here brother." Azula smirked as she walked with her head held high and shear confidence beaming by her presence.

"Azula!" she heard an irritated voice call her name.

"Yes?" she turned around with a raised eyebrow to face Zuko standing before her; "Where did you come from?" she folded her arms.

"That's none of your business!" he firmly pushed his first finger against her stomach with accusation set in his eyes.

"Whoa, Zu-zu. What's your problem?" she asked as if she was completely clueless.

"There's something going on here, and I know you're behind it!" he shouted.

"Behind what?" she held up her arms in the air while her eyes were shut, "I don't know what you're talking about brother…" she opened her eyes and placed her arms back down by her sides.

"Stop acting like you don't know! Every time I come within FEET of a girl, she's all over me! Including Mai and Ty Lee!" he continued to yell.

"What's wrong with that? You'd think a guy would be happy… and isn't Mia your girlfriend anyway?" Azula smirked as she placed her hands on her hips in a girlish stance. "Besides, we don't have time for this Zu-zu… I got a call… we're needed in the far west. I want you to come with me." She said.

"What for?" he questioned with caution.

"Why? Don't you want to come? It's a pretty important mission… but I guess if you don't want—"

"I'll go." Zuko interrupted Azula's statement as he calmly agreed to go with her…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Huh, what?" Sokka blinked his eyes to the openness of the surroundings; "Whoa… I just had the weirdest dream…" Sokka felt his forehead with his right hand as he sat up from the clutches of Toph's hand.

"What's that Sokka?" Toph smirked as she played along.

"Well, I dreamed I met this beautiful girl and then she turned into an old lady!" Sokka started to laugh a little.

"Hello Sokka. Are you feeling better?" Kiame bent over and smiled at Sokka.

"Oh my god! Pinch me! Wake me up!" Sokka jumped and hid behind Toph.

"Get out form behind me you big baby." Toph crossed her arms.

"Come on Aang. We have to get away from here, fast." Katara said.

"You know what Katara? I'm not going to run… I'm gonna face Azula and whatever army she brings. She's always been trying to track me down, and she's finally going to catch me… I'm gonna beat her and then I'll go after the fire lord." Aang clenched his fists with seriousness.

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yes." He nodded firmly.

"Be careful Aang. We don't know what she has up her sleeve… it could be anything; especially since she has part of the rock." Kiame warned.

"So, are you saying we're going to have to fight the fire nation?" Sokka peeped up from behind Toph with his first finger in the air.

"That's exactly what he's saying." Katara stated.

"Okay, I'm out." Sokka stood up and began to walk away.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"Fine! But, I'm not gonna be the one to die okay?" Sokka crossed his arms. Kiame smiled at him. "Ah!" Sokka jumped back behind Toph; Toph rolled her eyes.

"Kiame?" Aang asked.

"Yes?" Kiame faced him.

"Is there any way to counteract the stone if Azula's using it?" he asked. Kiame stood there a moment without a reply.

"Actually— there is one," she began, "the only way to defeat the power of the rock, is to use it against itself…"

"Like, get another part of the rock?" Katara asked. Kiame nodded at her correct question.

"Well, let's go get that rock!" Aang smiled.

Aang ran back towards the city along with the others…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Are the weapons ready?" Azula asked with proxy sustained within her voice.

"Yes ma'am." A couple soldiers acknowledged her in unison with a salute.

"Okay… then I guess it's time to head off." Azula smiled as she folded her arms.

"Where are we going exactly?" Zuko asked while climbing down the ladder and into the steel, moving, vehicle where Azula was.

"You'll see when we arrive brother." She smirked mischievously.

A few men closed the hatches and jumped in the seats of a rounded number of ten vehicles— each containing about ten men. Azula seemed confident with her number of soldiers as they headed off towards their destination in the far west…

* * *

**Please review!!! The action is headed up your way! This also means the ending's coming very soon as well...**


	10. Peace

**The Smell of Hotness**

**_Ten: _Peace**

* * *

_**Previously on Avatar: -**Kiame's old, raggedy dress turned to a long, clean, white robe. Then, her beautiful, frictionless, brown hair began to fade to gray. Kiame lifted up her head from staring at the ground and looked at Aang and the others._

_"Oh my…" Katara gasped._

_"Oh my god! That old hag ate Kiame!" Sokka jumped behind Toph._

_-"I'm not too sure… I just know that it's been said that, when used properly, the rock can have many powers. It's main attribute, is illusion. It deceives many… the only way to avoid it's power to have it close to your body, or to get away from it— approximately one hundred or more yards…" she explained, "Be warned… Lee is probably already in contact with Princess Azula. You must get as far away as possible!"_

_-"Why? Don't you want to come? It's a pretty important mission… but I guess if you don't want—"_

_"I'll go." Zuko interrupted Azula's statement as he calmly agreed to go with her…_

_-"Actually— there is one," she began, "the only way to defeat the power of the rock, is to use it against itself…"_

_"Like, get another part of the rock?" Katara asked. Kiame nodded at her correct question._

_"Well, let's go get that rock!" Aang smiled._

_Aang ran back towards the city along with the others…_

_-"Where are we going exactly?" Zuko asked while climbing down the ladder and into the steel, moving, vehicle where Azula was._

_"You'll see when we arrive brother." She smirked mischievously._

_A few men closed the hatches and jumped in the seats of a rounded number of ten vehicles— each containing_ _about ten men. Azula seemed confident with her number of soldiers as they headed off towards their destination in the far west…_

¤ ¤ ¤

"Where's the building?" Katara asked as they soon arrived back in town.

"Just head around the corner and it's right there. You cannot miss it." Kiame pointed with her skinny, young finger. Her young appearance was brought back because they were in distance of the stone's power.

"Come on!" Aang yelled as he ran with the others close behind.

_I hope Lee isn't around… _Kiame thought while following close behind Aang and the others.

"There it is!" Toph pointed as the large, ancient building stood its grounds in front of them. They then stopped their running as they began to walk up to the building.

"I hope you don't think you're going to get passed me, do you?" a familiar voice seemed to shock their eardrums. Aang turned to his right only to Lee standing before them.

"Lee." Aang narrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, ready to go— young Avatar?" Lee smirked with slight insanity as he broke his feet a distance apart and placed his palms together— preparing an attack.

"Aang," Katara stepped in front of Aang, "I'll take care of him. You get the stone and prepare for when Azula arrives."

"Katara—"

"Go Aang!" Katara firmly stated as she prepared a bending stance. Aang said nothing as he continued towards the building.

"I'll help you Katara." Kiame stated as she stood beside her.

"Kiame, dear… don't tell me you're joining them." Lee stated in a calm voice; "However, it doesn't come as a shock to me… you were always old and weak-minded. You just can't stand anything can you?" he smirked. Kiame held back her tongue.

"I'll help too, Kiame." Sokka placed his hand on Kiame's shoulder. Kiame looked back and smiled at him with her bright green eyes glistening from the almost set sun. "Toph! You go with Aang and I'll stay here and fight!" Sokka said as he pulled out his sword and stood next to Kiame. Toph nodded and followed behind Aang.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Well, well, look what we have here." Azula smirked while looking through the view of the steel vehicle she was in. She stood there confident beside Zuko with machiavellian instilled in her eyes.

"This is where we're going?" Zuko asked, "A stupid little town?"

"Calm down brother. It's not stupid… I assure you. My brilliant sergeant has found some very important people here." Azula turned and face Zuko with a smirk.

"Like who?" he asked with no patience remaining in him.

"You'll see, Zuko." She smiled as her small army came within seeing distance of the town…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Uh!" Aang pushed opened the doors to the building containing the stone. He coughed as dust flew towards him.

"So where is this stone exactly?" Toph asked while walking in after him.

"It's at the end of the room— there!" he pointed at the glass box located at the far end of the room. "Wait…" Aang slowly put his finger back down by his side; "It's gone!" he yelled.

-

"Ha!" Lee swung his body in a no handed cartwheel motion as he flipped his hands in a line and shot off fire towards Katara, Kiame, and Sokka. Sokka jumped out of the way while Kiame and Katara ducked. Katara swiftly moved her hands in a flamingo dance as she pulled water from her canteen; she jumped a step forward, almost like she were skipping, and forced it towards Lee. Lee just smirked as he cartwheeled to his left, clearly avoiding her attack.

"Ha!" Kiame forced her hands in front of her like she were pushing a large boulder, and fire burst out forward. Lee landed on his feet from his last cartwheel and didn't expect Kiame's swift and direct attack. His eyes widened as he bent his upper body back 'matrix style' as the fire grazed his left cheek. Lee stood up straight and felt his grazed cheek. He stared at his first finger and thumb, which were covered in his own blood and sweat.

"Wow Kiame… you're actually stronger than I thought… to bad I'm going to have to kill you." He smirked.

"Katara!" Aang yelled from behind her.

"Aang?" Katara seemed surprised that he was just coming back.

"It's gone!" he yelled.

"What's gone?" Katara asked as Aang stood just behind her with Toph.

"The rock. Someone already took it." He explained. Katara turned and eyed Lee who had a big smile upon his face.

"Oh, the rock? Is that what you wanted?" Lee smiled, "This?" he pulled the granite colored rock from within his shirt; it shined numerous rainbow colors as it shined in the setting sun— the moon was almost seen overhead.

"Look guys!" Sokka yelled as large machinery and rumbling was heard. Everyone looked over to find ten, large, what looked like, steel tanks.

"Oh no." Katara worried.

"They're here." Aang clenched his fists, "— Whatever Azula used that rock for can't be that bad. I'll stop her without the rock." Determination strung over Aang's face.

"Good luck, boy." A goofy smile grew over Lee's wrinkly face as he placed the rock back in his shirt.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Why are we here again?" Zuko asked while stepping out of the steel vehicle. Azula stood beside him staring out at the town as fire nation soldiers stormed into the town.

"Because, brother." Azula turned to Zuko with a large smirk on her face, "I've found— the Avatar…"

Zuko's eyes widened at the words that had come forth from Azula's mouth…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Take this!" Katara shouted as she stepped her right foot forward and pushed out her left hand as her right stayed behind her; water sprung forth towards Lee. Lee spun around to his right pushed forth fire from the palms of his sweaty hands. Katara swung her water back around towards her and forced it against the flames; the flames disappeared in the air as she circled the water continuously around her waist.

"Arrrghhh!!!" Sokka charged forth with his sword towards Lee. Lee smiled as he simply stepped to his right causing Sokka to stumble and nearly fall flat on his face.

"Ha!" Toph yelled as she came out of nowhere, forcing up the ground under Lee.

"Uh!" Lee let out as he flew up into the air doing a straightforward somersault. He smiled out of confidence as he flipped, knowing he basically won this…

-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Azula stepped forth into the town and watched as Lee and the others went at it in battle. She smirked.

"You." Aang's voice caught her attention; he stood there with a firm stance, both feet planted against the ground, and his staff out in front of him.

"Hmmhmm… oh look, it's the Avatar." Azula smiled as she narrowed her eyebrows; she had already brought forth victory in her mind.

"And Zuko???" Aang's caution slowly dripped away as Zuko appeared beside Azula; firey seemed deliberate in his eyes.

"Yes, brother is here. He was only supposedly good in father's eyes because… well, he thought he killed the Avatar. But, as we plainly see, the Avatar is standing right in front of us. Then, once I destroy the Avatar, honor will be restored in my place. In it's _rightful _place…." She smirked.

"Not if I defeat him first!" Zuko pushed Azula slightly out of his way as he recklessly ran towards Aang.

"Zuko!!!" Katara suddenly dropped her bending water and ran over to Zuko.

"Zuko! It's you!" Toph felt the urge to run over to Zuko as well.

"What?" Zuko stood there and watched as they ran towards him; "Wait! Stop! No, get away from me!" He yelled as he turned around and began to run.

"Wait Zuko! I just want to kiss you!" Katara smiled with hearts in her eyes.

"Zuko, if you do not stop I'll be forced to firmly place you in a pillar!!!" Toph shouted with force but with a bit of love… just a bit.

"Stop chasing me!" Zuko yelled…

Aang stood there blank minded as he watched Katara and Toph chase Zuko around. Lee seemed a bit startled by the sight as well.

"The kid's got style." Lee smirked.

"Aang!" Kiame called.

"Huh?" Aang turned to Kiame.

"Azula used the stone as a lure! She manipulated the stone's power of illusion. Zuko, to them, looks like their 'dream guy', supposedly, and it overwhelms their mind so much, they can't help but chase him to show their love." Kiame explained. She was very wise, having been eighty years of age; she's seen and been through a lot…

"How come you aren't chasing him?" Aang asked.

"Because dear." Kiame stood straight and out of her bending stance, "I'm way too old."

An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Aang's head.

"Hmm, too bad you can't fix it." Azula smirked.

"Actually, I do." Aang smiled.

"Really?" she still smiled, trying not to show her shock at his sudden knowledge; she honestly didn't seem too worried…

"All I have to do is get that rock." Aang said.

"Really?" Azula stood there with shear confidence, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well— like this!!!" Aang shouted as he quickly opened his staff and swung a large gust of air towards Lee. Lee had no time to dodge it, or enough room; Lee fell back doing two completely backwards somersaults.

"Oof!" Lee gasped as he landed flat on his back.

"Got it." Kiame smiled as she stood there with the rock clear at hand; she had picked it up from the ground as it came out of Lee's shirt.

"You fool!" Azula shouted at Lee who was, not really conscious at the moment. "Well." Azula turned back to Aang with her fists clenched tight together, "Too bad you don't have the complete rock." Azula smirked as she pulled the other piece of the rock from her pocket.

"Kiame! Give me the rock!" Aang shouted. Kiame threw the rock directly overhead and it cleanly landed against Aang's palm.

"It's time that I put you in your place Azula." Aang stated firmly.

"Really?" she smiled, "Let me— see you try!" she dashed towards Aang with the rock at hand; Aang did exactly the same. Aang forced the rock upward as he came into collision with Azula… all that was seen was a bright, blinding, rainbow-colored light. The light completely overtook the town with its purity. Everything grew silent as the light surrounded the area…

_Ping…_

_Ping…_

_Ping…_

"No!!!" the last of Azula's screams were heard as the light subsided. The light jumped back into the rock that Aang held at hand. The rock was complete again and Azula had disappeared into the depths of the rock's concealment. It's rainbow color subsided as the sun finally set over the hills and the moon appeared; the rainbow completely went amiss and the rock grew heavy and turned a pure granite color…

"Huh… what— happened?" Katara and Toph felt their heads as they stood up to the ground.

"What… happened?" Zuko questioned as he sat up to see Katara and Toph. _Azula? Where is she? Did she… disappear? That light… and now everything's so… pure. My hands— my body feels so clean. _Zuko felt his arms and hands and their softness rubbed against each other.

"Kiame?" Sokka shook her and she opened her eyes.

"What huh? I feel… so vibrant… and so— revived." Kiame sat up from the ground upon which she laid. She stared down at her hands. _Why do I feel so young? _Kiame stood up to her feet with Sokka's help. She walked over to Aang who stood staring arduously at the granite rock.

"Aang…" Kiame placed her hand over his, "I think the rock's power has subsided… the illusion only lasts as long as it shines. As you see now, it's only a granite rock…" she smiled up at him as he stared back at her.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes." Kiame nodded, "— I'm truly… young again." Her smile shined with such happiness as she stood there. Kiame turned towards Sokka.

"So, you're— really young?" Sokka asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yes, Sokka." She smiled as she massaged his smooth hands. Sokka said nothing as he sealed his lips with hers...

"Can someone help me up… oof!" Lee could not get off of his back; his attempts would just end up with him falling again. He was truly… an old man… "Help!" he continued to yell; everyone just ignored his cries…

"Hi Aang… Kiame." Katara smiled as her and Toph approached the rest of the group. Kiame broke Sokka's kiss as she turned and faced everyone.

"I truly must thank you… you've restored peace within our town Aang…" Kiame smiled brightly.

"Now— I must bring down the fire lord." Aang stated with determination.

"I'll help you…" Aang felt a hand on his shoulder. Aang and the others turned to see Zuko, standing before them…

**_...The End..._**

* * *

**There you have it! Please review!!!**


End file.
